Lost In The Shadows
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Crossover between Final Fantasy VII and The Lost Boys. David, leader of a gang of vampires in Midgar, finds himself drawn to a certain redheaded Turk, and makes it his mission to seduce him. Will Reno get in over his head and become one of the undead himself? Rated M for mature content - language, vampirism, M/M pairings. Reno/David, Genesis/Angeal. Yaoi.


**This is an ongoing RP between myself and redheadturkey, and it's the only FFVII/Lost Boys crossover I've come across on here - so far, anyway. :) We'd thought about the characters of Reno and David and figured they might work well together...and so, an RP was born, that I'm putting into fanfic format now. Hope you enjoy this very interesting crossover. **

**MakoHeadrush: David  
redheadturkey: Reno**

**Rated M for mature content, vampirism, language. M/M pairings, slash, etc. Don't like that sort of thing? Then don't read, because there will be a lot of that in this story. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy or the Lost Boys - this fic is written for fun and not profit. Any song lyrics quoted within are attributed to the artist.**

* * *

Fireflies lit the blackness of the night outside of Wall Market, acting almost like beacons, beckoning people toward the seedy market town. At dusk, people descended upon the place in droves; transients, miscreants, people simply looking for an item or a weapon - and then, the johns who frequented the Honeybee Inn.

This last group, David never had much use for. He sneered down at them, up from his perch atop Don Corneo's home. From there, he could see all. To David's eye, they looked so much like stupid, horny little ants. They deserved what they got, as far as the vampire was concerned.

"Look at that guy," David murmured, cocking an eyebrow at the one sitting next to him, his brother in blood, Genesis Rhapsodos. The one David was studying was Heidegger, a frequent customer at the Honeybee. Heidegger was exiting the establishment, a rather satisfied expression on his face.

"Stupid looking fat fuck," David said with a growl. "Hope he doesn't leave a bad taste in my mouth," he added, with a wink at Genesis, just before he flew off of the rooftop, sailing down toward the unsuspecting Heidegger.

Genesis winged down almost silently behind David. . .his expression one of cocky confidence as he chose his own prey, a pretty little blond in a honeybee costume that he knew would not likely be missed. Honestly, he'd love to take Corneo out, but he knew if he did that it would destroy their feeding ground because the whole place would go under without the fat bastard's firm hand to keep it all in check. His plunge down onto her was silent, not even a scream to indicate he had taken her. "He'd probably give you heartburn," came the quiet rejoinder as he flew back up to his perch to feed.

"You're right...he just might," David replied, glancing back at Genesis. The vampire could tell that he was treading on dangerous ground by targeting Heidegger - he knew full well that the man was a high-level executive at Shinra, and President Rupert Shinra would likely be quite angry with David the next day, when he would learn of what happened. He swept down upon the fat man, terrifying him for that brief moment before eternal slumber took over, and his life ended, David literally draining it from him as he drank greedily from the swollen artery on his neck. David flew back up to his perch with the body, teeth still latched to the neck as he drank greedily. "Gather the bodies, and we'll burn them," David said distractedly to the others. He grinned at Genesis, noting that the other had just finished feeding as well.

"Taste," David whispered, Heidegger's blood still on his lips as he captured Genesis's full, pouty mouth in a hot kiss. "The fat ones tend to taste better," David noted breathlessly, as he pulled away from Genesis. "All that fatty food they eat," he added, chuckling. David felt himself harden in Genesis's embrace; the two had been lovers once upon a time, and still shared each other's bed on occasion, though the blond vampire's eye had now drifted to a different redhead; one who was now within view, ponytail swaying in time to his swagger as he entered Wall Market. Reno was in the market town just walking around, browsing the shops, oblivious to the one some fifty feet above who was watching his every move.

Genesis knew that David had a purpose in going after Heidegger. There was one, one he knew of; one that Davidhad seen and wanted to make one of them. The flame red hair was like to a beacon, much like Genesis' own that had attracted the blond vampire to him. "We will make him one of us." he murmured, grinning almost wickedly. "Even if we have to kill him first, he will be one of us. It pleases my brother, and that is what matters." He looked behind him, knowing that Angeal and Rod were in the shadows, and that they would find their own meals, if needed. He watched David, waiting for him to make his move, his first step toward getting the one they _really_ wanted and making him theirs.

"I want him," David said plainly, licking his lips. "I want...to make him one of us," he announced to Genesis and the others. They, Genesis in particular, all knew very well that once David decided he wanted something, there would be no talking him out of it.

"Then we will get him." Genesis smirked. "But be careful. The boy is a _Turk_, which makes him dangerous by his very nature. Turks are killers, they are and have always been." He too had enjoyed watching the sway of those narrow hips and the way that long tail brushed against the firm butt, but he knew that this was David's prey, and to take his prey was less than wise. But maybe, just maybe, if he was good David would share him with him.

David laughed at the remark from Genesis. "Good. I happen to love a little danger," he said, smiling even wider as he saw the object of his desires looking upward, making eye contact.

"We've been spotted," David purred, taking care to clean the blood from his fangs, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It likely wouldn't take long for the redhead to figure out what David was - Turks were streetsmart, had to be, or the world would eat them alive. David grinned at that thought, aching to bed this man, and drink his blood. He caught the scent of Reno's lifeblood on the breeze, and it intoxicated him.

_Be careful_, David cautioned himself. _You can seduce him, hell, you can seduce nearly __**anybody**__, but this one will be on alert. _David unbuttoned his jacket before scaling down the building - he wanted the redhead to see _everything _he had to offer - then took a long jump from the second story. It wouldn't do to jump right from the roof, that'd tip the Turk off right away that David wasn't quite what one would call _normal_.

"Oi, aibou, check it," Reno called to Rude. "They have that gun you wanted here." Reno smirked as he looked into the window of the weapon shop in Wall Market. "Plus the chain strap for my mag-rod, and it's half of what they're charging above Plate for it. I think I'll get them." His nerves felt almost like they were vibrating. He could feel someone watching him, but he couldn't see them, and that feeling disturbed him in ways he didn't have words for. Reno of course did not realize how things had gone down with those Turks and SOLDIERs who had gone missing - Genesis, Rod and Cissnei among them, when they had disappeared years before. He would find out before too long just what their fate had been, and Reno would soon find himself in a similar situation himself.

"Yeah. Nice gun," Rude replied, glancing admiringly at the weapon. "And you know...I've heard that before, that you can handle yourself, which is actually what scares me," Rude muttered, shaking his head. "I know you _can_, Reno, but there have been a ton of unsolved disappearances around here...let's be on our toes."

Reno shrugged his shoulders indifferently at this, and finally looked up; sharp eyes scanning the roofline to see if he could see anyone, only to catch a faint glimpse of blond lit by the harsh neon of the shopping district. Of course to the vampires, under the Plate was the safest place for them, no sunlight reached below, they could be out and about at all hours, though Reno did not know that his stalker was one of the undead. The flash of blue eyes that accompanied the blond made him smirk. His senses as a Turk had not yet failed him. "Well, well. . .something sexy this way comes." he quipped to his partner. Rude caught sight of the blond looking down on them just as Reno did. "I don't like how that guy is looking at you," he grumbled, sounding more than a bit jealous. But it was true, Rude didn't like that look, it was too..._predatory_. "Probably wants to _fuck _me," Reno quipped, chuckling. " . .not that I'd mind." He grinned at that and paid the merchant for the gun and the strap, then turned just as David leaped down.

Reno's eyes showed a bit of surprise to see Genesis and Angeal with the blond - the two had disappeared some years ago, and nobody knew quite why. "Rhapsodos is with him," Reno muttered under his breath to Rude, a bit unneccssarily, since the bald Turk had already spotted the former SOLDIERs.

The vampire strode up to Reno like nothing was doing, Genesis and Angeal flanking him, as he made his move. "Nice night," David said softly. "Of course...it's always night down here," he added, chuckling. He very blatantly looked Reno up and down, sucking in his breath as he stared at the outline of what looked to be a rather sizeable cock, concealed behind tight pants. "I've been watching you tonight, but I think you know that, you caught me," David said bluntly, never taking his eyes from Reno's, ignoring the glares he was getting from the bald man. "You're gorgeous...what's your name, anyway?"

"Name's Reno…what's yours?" the Turk shot back coyly, and smiled. "It _is _quiet for once, how damn unusual is that around here, ne?" Teal eyes met blue ones, and the smirk that crossed Reno's lips made things very obvious as far as where he stood. "I'm used to being watched. . .President does it all the time, if I didn't know better I'd say he doesn't trust me, but considering a Turk's greatest loyalty is to his own, I can't say I'm really surprised."

He let that smirk spread over his face as he looked at David, the amused expression dancing over his lips. "What do you say we all go out for drinks, yeah? I wouldn't mind buying, for you." He gave Genesis a wink, and Angeal. . the two being friends with this man who had an almost otherworldly aura to him would normally have surprised him, but he figured if they trusted David, he could too, after all, they had been his friends ever since he'd been recruited.

"There's a place over in Sector Seven, best beer in town, and the bartender's hot too." he shot a conspiratorial look over at Rude. "My partner here knows how hot, really." That expression turned teasing as he turned it on Rude. Reno knew his partner had a bit of a _thing _for the brunette, and he enjoyed teasing the man about it. He made the most interesting expressions.

Genesis laughed at that. "I've seen her. Tifa, isn't it? She is quite a lovely thing, too bad I have no interest in women whatsoever." He gave David an almost speculative look, wondering how they were going to handle Rude, but in the end he knew the Father could control him if need be, the man always managed it. "I'm up for a drink, if my friends are."

David fell into step with Reno, enraptured by the redhead - both the spitfire personality much like his own, and the near-intoxicating scent of Reno's blood that was making his mouth water. The vampire swallowed back his hunger, trying like hell to ignore it, and smiled over at Reno.

"Oh yeah," David said in a low murmur, dipping his head towards Reno's. "I'm David, by the way. I'm your worst nightmare." He threw his head back and laughed crazily, and the sound made Rude's blood run cold. He didn't have a good feeling about this mysterious blond man, nor did Rude like how his partner seemed to be drawn so easily to him. _Too easily. Reno always does this, falls too hard too fast, and damn the consequences. _While Reno and David exchanged small talk, heads bent close together as they walked over to Seventh Heaven, Rude had one hand on his revolver. He knew Genesis and Angeal were watching his every move; David seemed to be the leader of this odd little group, and Rude didn't quite know what to make of any of them. He did know one thing; Genesis and Angeal were different. The way they moved, the way they walked and talked; all had changed, from the last time Rude had seen either one.

For now, Rude would watch them all - carefully, and prayed that his partner didn't get in over his head with this David, though he had a bad feeling it had already begun.


End file.
